It Was Only A Dare
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: Hope was dared by his friends in the golf club to confess his love to the captain, Lightning Farron. He confessed, expecting to be shot down but surprisingly, she accepted. How is he going to handle his confession, when he just can't stand her attitude?


**Authors Notes**

**I really have no excuse to pardon my SUPER LONG Hiatus…Sorry, Life is very hectic for me right now (I really can't explain in words…It's drowning me seriously) and it still IS. So I barely managed to squeeze this new series out for you…**

**Well, I'm really sorry. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. But even if you don't, just sit down and enjoy the story, chaps!**

**I think I'll tell this in first person. Mostly centered on Hope. Oc's included but they serve as Hope's friends or classmates, nothing all too important to the plot. A bit of third person every now and then. Kinda like narration?**

**And I couldn't think of a good sport so I decided on…Golf? I took some ideas from this comic I read, so I'd like to give it some credit. Just know that some parts ARE actually my ideas and I didn't copy 100%.**

**Once again, support for my community is greatly appreciated! So are reviews and favs and alerts!**

**I also apologize…This chapter is rather short…**

***This DOES NOT mean the GOLF CLUB(the one you hold) it refers to the 'Club' like a 'Clubroom' or something. I hope you guys can tell the difference =.=".**

_It Was Only A Dare_

I – What did I get myself into?

*Whack*

"Wow, Lightning you accidently hit it wide..." A girl piped up.

"_Tch"_ Lightning started checking her golf club as if blaming it for her mistake.

"Lightning, take a break! I know you're the captain of the golf club* but even you have to take a break every now and then…" The girl tried reasoning.

"It's for the sake of the championship tournament…I have to win! Therefore I must endure this hardship and training." Lightning went back to practicing.

Lightning frantically looked around her.

"Are you looking for somebody?" The girl asked.

"_Huh? Oh, no one in particular."_ Lightning quickly answered. She then proceeded to clean her golf club.

'Hope's Perspective'

"Looks like our Princess is working as hard as usual…" John said sarcastically.

"Yup, you can't expect anything less from Her Majesty…She even ranked as the runner-up for the last competition." Mark commented.

However, a boy clad with silver hair decided to remain silent. His name was Hope Estheim.

"However…If you even want to bother comparing us…" John stopped halfway for dramatic effect.

All 3 of us hung our heads in shame. We got eliminated in the prelims.

"But still, Hope did the worst!" John said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Out of bounds 3 times in a row…Talk about fail!" Mark started laughing.

Those words stabbed me like an arrow through the head.

"Tch, Screw you guys…I mean, come on!" I sigh.

"If I could have those shiny, branded golf clubs for every tournament like Lightning, I'm sure I can play better…That is, if my parents could even afford it." I say dejectedly.

"While we're on the subject, Hope, how did it go?" John said teasingly.

That jolted me. I sat up in shock.

"S-shut up! Not so loud! You know what? I'm not telling you guys! Since you ditched me after leaving me there…" I trail off.

"Huh? Aww, come on." John whined.

"Besides! I don't even like girls with THAT much pride…or one's that are just always angry all the time…" I sigh.

Then I notice the look of horror on John's face.

"H-hey…Hope…She's headed this way!" John stuttered, utterly terrified.

"_Hey you lot! What are you doing here just chatting away? You are late! Just because the tournament is over doesn't mean that you can be complacent! Go practice right now!" _Lightning shouted into our ears.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" The 3 of us shouted in unison.

"_As for you, Mr. Hope Estheim…" _She trailed off.

"Umm, yes?" I nervously ask.

"_You're coming with me!" _She shouted and dragged me off.

"W-wait, what? Why?" I frantically ask as she drags me away.

"What's with her? Getting all mad like that…And she only took Hope away." John said questioningly.

"She left us here too." John added as an afterthought.

"You think it had something to do with yesterday…?" Mark asked.

A sudden feeling of dread washed over John and Mark.

"Rest in peace, Hope!" John and Mark said while cupping their hands in a prayer gesture.

While Lightning was dragging me away, I was lamenting my fate.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Authors Notes**

**Interesting tidbit about my life here…**

**I thought of the overall plot when something remotely similar to this happened to me.**

**Also, once again I give credit to the comic I read this from.**


End file.
